


Monster! (WT'19 AltNo. 10)

by TheHirsch



Category: And There Is Hope!
Genre: Dream Sequence, Gen, Nightmare, Post Showdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whumptober 2019, altno.10, tw: death, tw: implied drowning, tw; guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: After what happened at the end of Whumptober 2018 with "Drowned" and "Showdown" Jurow (Dr Hope) is haunted my Ava in her dreams.





	Monster! (WT'19 AltNo. 10)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come for me. I know there are unrealistic parts, it is supposed to be a dream; I intentionally added an absurd amount of things that make no sense. Everyone who dreams knows that dreams can be unlogical and weird things can happen in them.

Bare feet on the wooden floor, they took slow steps at first; then they stopped. Natasha stopped. It was dark. She could only see hints of the hallway she was standing in. She was wearing pyjamas; yoga pants and a worn-out bright grey t-shirt. She looked around. “Katya?!” she yelled, starting to run to reach the end of the hallway.  
“Katya, please come back. I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I swear it won't happen again. Please come back, “ she cried out. There were desperation and dread in her voice. And tears were running down her face.  
“Honey, is that what you are looking for?” a voice whispered into her ear.  
Natasha spun around and glared at the woman standing behind her. She was taller than Natasha, she had long dark hair and sharp cheekbones.  
“Ava, you--” Jurow froze when she saw what Ava was carrying over her shoulder: Another person, who was wearing jeans and a grey hoodie. It was Katya.  
When Natasha extended her hand towards Katya, to get her back. Natasha felt like she was pushed back by an invisible force. Ave was now five steps from her again, out of reach.  
“She's dying…. ” Ava murmured with a devilish grin. “Save her, doctor!” She added over dramatically. Ava was mocking Natasha, no doubt.  
Ava giggled in a way that gave Natasha chills and then dumped Katya on the floor.  
Natasha ran to her friend, and this time she was able to reach her and sit her up. Katya was not breathing, there was no pulse and her clothes were soaked.  
“You killed her! She was just fine,” Natasha cried out which caused Ava to stop and turn around.  
Ava said nothing she slowly came towards them again. “No, sweetheart, you killed her.”  
And suddenly Natasha saw herself smacking Katya into the face and pushing her over the handrail of a bridge. Water splashed below.  
“No, I didn't!” Jurow paused. “Or did I?”  
Ava nodded still smiling. “It was necessary. She needed to die.”  
“Not for me.”  
“Yes for you. She was the sidekick. You wanted to do the final part alone.”  
“What final part?” Natasha rose and paused. “Wait, I killed you. You are not alive, I shot you into the face.”  
“Apparently I'm not,” Ava was still smiling.  
Natasha groaned and jumped her, pinning her down, her only hand wrapped around Ava’s throat, grabbing it tightly until Ava had stopped moving.  
There was absolute silence in the hallway. Natasha could not even hear her own heartbeat. She swallowed and let go of Ava and scooped up her dead friend.  
“Boo!” Ava yelled. Dead Ava on the floor had disappeared and now stood in her own amour behind Natasha.  
Natasha felt a biting, crippling pain in her left arm, the left arm that was not even there anymore.  
“Oh? Wait.” Ava raised her gun. “I forgot one.” She reached into the shadow next to her and pulled a bumped up John into view, holding him by the collar. She fired two shots at his chest, which were caught by his vest and then another one at his head.  
Natasha was paralysed. “You….,” she whispered between sobs. “Monster….”  
“No, sweetie, you are the monster. Look at you, aren’t you holding a gun. YOU killed him first and then me.”  
Natasha’s right hand tightened around her gun and when she looked up, Ava had a hole in her forehead and as she turned around a gigantic crater in the back of her skull.  
“You are the true monster,” Ava said softly in a sing-sang-voice.  
“I’m a monster,” Jurow said to herself. 

** _“I got too much power. I'm a monster.”_ **


End file.
